


귀환 - 11

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu





	귀환 - 11

레이의 머리에 꿈에서 보았던 광경이 떠올랐다. 무너진 잔해에서 불쑥 튀어오는 기계손과 그 속에서 몸을 일으키는 루크 스카이워커, 불타고 있는 제다이 사원. 아직도 그것들이 꿈이라기엔 너무나도 생생했다. 하지만 루크는 눈앞에 있고, 사원은 멀쩡하다. 그리고 그 사원은 레이가 있는 이곳과 다르다. 레이는 비행정으로 가다 멈춰 섰다.

“로즈가 메시지를 보냈다고 했었지?”

벤이 앞서 걷다 레이를 돌아보았다.

“그세 잊은 거야?”

“금방 갔다올 게.”

레이는 그 자리를 떠나 사원 옆 건물로 들어섰다. 흰 벽이 높게 서있고 둥근 지붕이 있는 이 건물은 오래된 종이로 된 서류들이 쌓여있고 각종 기계들이 즐비했다. 얼핏 보면 순서 없이 놓여있는 곳처럼 보였지만 벤에 의해 연대순으로 정리되어 있었다.

레이는 제일 안쪽으로 들어갔다. 항상 켜져 있는 송신기에 불빛이 반짝 거렸다. 패드를 조작해 로즈의 이름으로 온 메시지를 켜자 바로보이는 화면 안에서 로즈가 나왔다.

“안녕! 레이! 이걸 받을 때쯤엔 출발했을지도 모르지만…. 글쎄 저번에 말한 거 있잖아. 핀이. 또! 말도 안 되는 소리를 하는 거야. 이건 네가 제다이라 안 될 거래! 너한테 줄 생일 선물인데, 계속 말도 안 된다고! 깜짝 놀라라고 알려주지 않을 거라 했지만 네 의견을 들어야겠어. 받는 사람이 싫은 선물은 주기 싫거든.”로즈는 급한 듯 말을 쏟아내고 주위를 둘러보다 바지 주머니 안에서 목걸이 하나를 꺼냈다.

“제다이가 목걸이를 해도 되는지 안 되는지 모르겠지만 봐봐 카이버 크리스탈 조각을 구했어. 어디서 구했는지는 비밀이야.”초점이 맞지 않아 제대로 보이진 않았지만 로즈가 카메라 앞에 가까이 댄 목걸이 끝엔 손톱만한 동그란 금속 위 라이트 세이버 안에 있는 것과 같은 카이버 크리스탈이 붙어 있었다. “봐봐.”로즈는 미소 지으며 목 걸이 장식을 뒤집었다. 저항군 마크가 그려져 있었다. “내가 한거야! 내가 만들었어.”그가 자랑스러운 목소리로 말했다.

“핀이 ‘제다이는 이런 정치적인 일에 직접적으로 관여할 수 없어! ’하면서 따지는 거 있지? 혹시 봤으면 답변 해줘. 저항군 마크는 지울 수 있거든! 하지만 네가-. 핀?!”

대화 중간에 익숙한 얼굴이 끼어들었다. “레이, 내가 분명히 안될 거라고 했거든?” 로즈가 핀의 어깨를 쑥 밀었다.

“그래서 물어보는 거잖아. 넌 선물 준비했어?”

핀이 그 말에 로즈를 보았다. “비밀이야.”그리고 카메라를 향해 말했다. 레이가 그걸 보고 깔깔 웃었다. 둘은 서로 지 않고 투닥 거렸다. “답장 꼭 해!”로즈가 카메라를 향해 외쳤다.

 

“제다이는 저항군 마크를 지니면 안 되나요?”

레이가 부조종석에 앉아 있다 뒤편에 앉아있는 루크에게 물었다. 이미 답장은 보냈고 안된다고 하여도 무시할 생각이었다.

“그럴 수도 있지만 지금은 다르잖니.”

레이가 고개를 끄덕였다“그 메시지 얘기야?”벤이 물었다.

“대충.”레이는 푸른 흔적이 눈앞을 지나가는 것을 보며 등받이에 등을 기댔다. 그리고 슬며시 루크를 보았다. 루크는 때 아닌 독서에 빠져 있었다. 분명히 몇 번은 본게 분명한 제다이 고서였다.

“엄청나게 현실적이고 생생한 꿈을 꾼 적 있어?”

레이가 조용히 물었다. 벤은 레이를 따라 뚫어져라 고민하듯 조종간 너머를 보았다.

“파다완이던 제다이던 꿈이라는 건 다른 사람들이 생각하는 거랑 다르잖아. 우리가 꾸는 꿈은-.”

“아, 진짜 그래서 있어 없어?” 레이가 그의 말을 막아서며 말했다.

“없어.”

“어제 꿈을 꿨는데, 그 쓰레기 행성 있잖아. 자쿠. 거기에 내가 있고 뭘 찾으러 갔는데 지도는 종이에 그린 지도고.”

레이는 두서없이 늘어놓다가 입을 다물었다. 그곳에서 본 카일로 렌에 대해 말할 필요가 있을까 싶었다.

“네가 있었는데, 이마부터 뺨까지 라이트 세이버로 그어진 상처가 있고, 퍼스트 오더의 렌 기사단 단장이었어. 도망쳤지만.”

그 말에 벤이 인상을 찌푸렸다. “그런데 내가 자쿠에 갔고 너랑 우연히 만났고 뭐 그런 거야. 근데 너무 손에 잡힐 것 같이 생생해서.”레이는 꿈을 떠올리며 말했다. 덥고 건조하고 모래가 씹히고 이상한 짐승들에게 공격당하고 기계는 멈추고 도저히 서있을 수 없어서 주저앉았던 사막위의 자신.

레이가 그의 얼굴을 살폈다. 벤은 꼭 쓴 걸 억지로 씹기라도 한 표정이었다. 꿈에서 본 카일로 렌처럼.

“너무 제다이 책을 많이 본 것 아냐?”벤이 말했다.

“왜 내가 다크사이드야? 네가 아니라.”

그의 말에 레이가 인상 썼다.

“내가 다크사이드 일수는 없잖아. 내 꿈에서.”

“개꿈이네. 마치 포그처럼.”

벤은 굳이 마지막말을 붙였다. 레이가 포그를 좋아한다는 걸 알고 있기 때문이었다.‘포그를 왜 그렇게 싫어해?’하며 쏘아붙이고 싶었지만 괴상한 꿈인 건 틀림없었고 자신이어도 기분 나쁠만하다 생각해 속으로 삼켰다.

이상한 동물들과 뒤집어썼던 붉은 피와 또 이상하게 늘어져있는 담쟁이 같은 식물. 레이는 자신이 꿈에서 깼을 때 그곳 어디에 있었는지 기억하려 애썼다. 하지만 그 부분만 안개가 낀 듯 흐릿했다. 그의 말대로‘포그’같은 꿈이다.

“마스터한테는 말했어?”

“내용은 아니지만 말하긴 했어.”

“넌 자쿠에 딱 한번 가봤잖아.”

“이 꿈을 꿀 때까진 생각도 한 적 없었는데.”

레이는 넋두리 하듯 말했다. 초공간을 벗어나기엔 아직도 멀었다. 둘은 서로 말이 없었다. 밝은 빛. 자쿠엔 뜨거운 햇빛뿐이다. 그곳의 ‘레이’는 부모가 없다. 오직 자기 자신뿐이었다. 하지만 자신은 그것이 어떤 감각인지 잘 알지 못한다. 부모님은 자신을 사랑했고, 저항군엔 많은 친구들이 있었고 영링에서 파다완이 되기까지 많은 일이 있었지만 고독을 느낀 적은 별로 없었다. 그런 부정적인 감정은 제다이 수련에 좋지 않다. 레이는 단 한 번도 다크사이드의 유혹을 느낀 적이 없었다. 심지어 벤 솔로가 아주 오래된 파다완 시절 카일로 렌이라는 이름을 지은 건 치기어린 생각일 뿐이고 차마 그곳에 가겠다 생각한 적도 없었다. 이곳에서 그런 유혹을 느낀 건 루크 뿐이다.

저항군 사이에서 태어나 저항군 내에서 자랐고 퍼스트오더가 어떤 집단인지 알고, 다크사이드가 포스로 하여금 어떤 것을 요구하는지 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 붉은 라이트 세이버는 꼭 그들이 죽인 사람들의 피 같았다.

“얼마나 남았지?”

레이가 말하자 벤이 조종간 바로 앞 화면을 확인했다.

“아직 꽤.”

“그럼….”레이가 뒤 돌며 일어섰다. 그런데 그 순간 분명 루크가 있어야 할 자리에 꿈에서 보았던 스피더가 보였다. 그 옆엔 흙투성이가 된 비에잇이 있었다. 레이가 눈을 깜박였다. 열린 셔틀 문 사이로 모래 바람이 들어왔다.

“뭐하는 거야? 물 가져와.”

잔뜩 거칠어진 명령조의 목소리가 들렸다. 레이는 그 목소리를 바로 알아볼 수 있었다. 카일로 렌. 이곳은 꿈 안이다. 하지만 자신은 보이지 않았다. 카일로 렌도 목소리만 들릴 뿐 어딨는지 보이지 않는다. 이건 비전이 아니다. 환각이다. 그는 등받이를 꽉 잡고 고개를 흔들었다. 현실이 아니다.

“레이?”

카일로 렌과는 전혀 다른 벤의 목소리가 들렸다. 그가 슬며시 레이의 팔을 흔들었다. 그 순간 다시 루크가 눈에 들어왔다. 그는 책에 고정했던 시선을 돌려 레이를 보고 있었다.

“무슨 일이니?”루크가 말했다.

“잠깐 어지러워서요. 괜찮아요. 잠이 덜 깼나 봐요.”

“물이라도 갔다줄까?”

벤이 물었다. “괜찮아.”레이는 다시 의자에 앉았다. 자신이 본 걸 말해야할지 망설여졌다. 단 한번도 경험한 적이 없었다. 마치 이어지는 이야기 같았다. 어디서 깨어났더라. 마지막이 어떻게 됐더라? 레이는 분명 방금 전에 떠올렸던 몇몇 꿈의 내용들이 더 이상 생각나지 않는 다는 걸 깨달았다. 하지만 방금 본건 말로 할 수 없이 생생하다. 포스가 어떤 걸 말하고 있는 건가? 아니라면 자신에게 문제가 생긴 걸까?

“어제 늦게 잔 거 아냐?”벤이 나직하게 물었다. 레이는 그의 말을 듣고서도 대답하지 않다 놀란 사람처럼 고개를 들었다.

“아니, 아냐.”

그와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그러자 벤이 시선을 피했다. 레이는 계속 자신에게 불어오던 모래바람을 떠올렸다. 하지만 옷 어디에도 모래가 묻은 곳은 없었다.

꿈이 이런 식으로 발현되는, 아니 이건 꿈보단 책에서 나오던 비전에 가깝다 자신은 꿈속의 ‘레이’가 아니라 다른 사람을 본 것일 수도 있다. 그리고 그 사람은 ‘자쿠’에서 위험에 처했다. 말해야 할까? 하지만 루크는 몇 번이나 자신이 본 ‘비전’만을 따라갔다 어떤 경험을 했는지 강조했었다. 레이는 귀에 딱지가 앉을 듯 들은 말을 무시할 수가 없었다.

무엇보다 자신은 파다완이고 아직 채 제다이가 되지 못했다. 그리고 지금은 정말 오랜만에 부모님을 만나고 친구들을 만나러가는 날이다. 내일은 자신의 생일이고. 벤의 말대로 제다이 책을 너무 많이 본 부작용일 것이다. 너무 상상력이 풍부한 탓이다. 레이는 다시 몸을 일으켰다.

“물 가지러 갈 건데 갖다 줘?”레이의 물음에 벤이 고개를 끄덕였다.


End file.
